Did It Matter?
by buttload
Summary: Satoshi is able to live his normal life again. But the paranoia and fear- is the virus still within him? Was that battle against Takano for nothing?


**_A/N: Sorry if there are any errors in spelling or grammar. It's five in the morning and I'm tired as hell but I wanted to write a chapter or something before I went to bed since I just finished my third marathon of Higurashi!_**

* * *

 _Satoshi…_

 _Satoshi!_

It never changed.

 _He isn't dead! He's coming back!_

The same recurring nightmare. No matter what Doctor Irie stated that year before… no matter how many times I've watched him lying there, it repeats nearly every night.

 _You promised he wasn't dead! You promised you were going to save him!_

That's when I lose my mind. I'm enraged. Seething with hatred. It's almost as if I'm not human anymore, but a demon has taken over my body. I want Doctor Irie dead. I want him to die in the most inhumane fashion possible. I'll tear off his fingernails. Gouge his eyes out with a rusty spoon. Rip out his tongue with my bare hands.

I wake up before I do, however. I never get to kill him, though I had been close numerous times. But, I'm relieved. It's bad enough I would dream of Satoshi being dead. I didn't want to murder someone close to me to make up for it. Fully awake now, my mind would race with anxiety. I was sweating. My mouth was dry. Sis told me I was having these nightmares as a result of my nervousness involving Satoshi. I see him breathing every time I go to visit, but… sometimes, I get so afraid that he will never recover. That's what Sis thinks these dreams are about…

I can't say I don't believe her.

* * *

The Cotton Drifting Festival passed with ease. The once formidable string of deaths known as Oyashiro's Curse did not take place again, as expected. In all honesty, a few of us were a bit nervous at first, despite knowing Takano was out of the picture. Could something else happen? Could someone try to recreate the murders? It was utterly possible someone else wanted to use this virus to their advantage. Rika, Hanyuu, Rena and myself were definitely on our guard the entire night. Keiichi, Mion, and Satoko, on the other hand, were fairly certain nothing would happen.

"The only one crazy enough to do that was Takano," Keiichi had pointed out with that same confident attitude. "Besides, anyone who was involved with that incident is either locked away or doesn't care about it anymore. I don't think anyone else could get their hands on that virus."

"And we won't let anyone lay their hands on Rika, right, Satoko?" My sis winked and flashed her usual toothy grin while pulling the small blonde to her side.

Satoko let out her trademark cocky laugh. "If I have to teach them again with my traps, I don't mind! At least I wouldn't have to use my mere child's play on Keiichi!"

I was glad they were right. I was glad that what we fought so hard for didn't go to waste. There wasn't anything I desired more in the world than to be with the seven most amazing friends I could ask for. Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu…

And Satoshi.

* * *

 _July 3rd, 1984_

For a month, Irie hadn't let me visit Satoshi.

"It's important no one disturbs him right now," was what he first told me.

My heart pounded. My fingers went numb and my breath caught in my throat. "Did… something happen?" Had that been what my dreams were trying to tell me? Was it trying to prepare me for the worst? I could feel my eyes already begin to water.

Doctor Irie gently smiled. "No, nothing bad happened. In fact, it looks like he's starting to recover quickly."

My eyes widened, and I held my hands close to my chest. My heart sped up, but with joy. "Do you think he'll be able to leave here soon?"

"I'm hoping so. That's why I want him to get as much rest as he can." His tender eyes resting on me, and I could tell how happy he was to see Satoshi recovering. My joy was expressed much differently. I was smiling and crying all at the same time. I'm sure Irie thought I was going to explode into butterflies, I was so excited and thankful.

I visited everyday. Even if I couldn't see Satoshi directly, I wanted any updates on his health. Each time, Irie commented on how hopeful he was to see him playing with us again. It filled me with hope each time. The nightmares had even died down to some extent, and my friends quickly noticed my good mood.

However… on this day of July 3rd, when I visited, it was different than it had been for the past month.

"Yes, you can see Satoshi." It was almost as if he had been waiting for me to arrive. Irie had been standing in the lobby, idly chatting to another person when I walked in. "I was hoping you'd come today," he stated, motioning for me to follow him.

"Ah, yeah, it looked like it, honestly. Usually you're in your office when I stop by." I stepped along beside him as we entered a separate hallway. It was nearly empty save for two doors and a keycard slot at the end of the hallway. "So, why am I allowed to see Satoshi today?" I was hopeful he had recovered, but I still had a strong, anxious emotion battling it.

"You'll see," was the only answer he gave me. At the end of the hallway, he dug in his coat for a card and slid it into the slot. The two doors opened noisily, leading into a much darker, duller hallway. As the doors fully opened, they echoed one last time against the empty walls before a complete silence filled the air. The only thing that made a sound was our footsteps as we neared the room.

The glow the window to his room lit up the wall opposite to it and the floor. The light never seemed to be turned off; even in such a state, I could never imagine having to sleep with a bright light in my eyes.

Before I managed to step in front of the room, Irie grabbed my shoulder and stopped in his tracks. "Wait here."

I obeyed, though I was curious and wanted to follow. I couldn't speak, however; any words I tried to force out were stuck in my throat. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Time seemed to be moving slower and slower as Irie neared the door. I balled my hands into fists and bit my bottom lip as he slid his card and opened the door.

He didn't step inside the room, nor did he speak. He simply gave a nod. I heard shuffling inside the room, and my heart sped up. I felt like I could have passed out at any moment, but as I saw Satoshi step through that door, I covered my mouth. I hadn't even realized I was already crying until I felt my tears against my hands. "Sa… Satoshi!" I quickly noticed he wasn't in any medical gown, but in his old clothes. His hair looked neatly done. It simply looked like he was heading out to school.

"Shion!" I could hear the concern in his voice as he witnessed me crying. My knees grew weak once I heard his voice, leaving me unable to run to him as I had dreamed about. He dashed over to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I buried my face into his chest and hugged him back, letting out soft sobs as I did so.

"Satoshi… I'm so glad… I'm so glad!" I managed to choke out through my sobs. I was trembling, and he could tell.

Gently, he raised his hand and patted my head.


End file.
